


Copper's Choice

by shopgirl152



Series: Copper and the Kids [1]
Category: Disney - Fandom, Fox and the Hound (1981)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Loyalty, OC, Sacrifice, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd always thought his last run in with Copper would be the last time he ever saw the dog. But when good news hits his family, Todd tracks down his best friend to tell him the news…and sets off a chain of events that leaves Copper with a choice: stay true to his bloodhound ways or stay true to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to dig this up from my ffnet account. One of the first fanfics I ever wrote. Enjoy!

_Copper, you’re my very best friend_  
 _And you’re mine too Tod._  
 _And we’ll always be friends forever, right?  
_ _Yeah, forever._

 Copper smiled as the memory came flashing back across his mind. It was winter time on Amos Slade’s farm and since Amos was laid up with a broken leg (having accidentally set off yet another of his own traps), Copper was forced to spend the winter outside, snuffing around in the snow, practicing his hunting techniques. There wasn’t much else to do and when Copper wasn’t snuffing around, he was laying in his barrel, daydreaming.

He would look out across the countryside, eyes staring straight ahead, blinking but unseeing. He always seemed to be somewhere, though where, Chief could never tell.

“Copper. Hey, Copper! COPPER!” Chief barked loudly into Copper’s floppy brown ear, effectively breaking his concentration.

“Huh? Oh sorry Chief. Guess I was daydreaming.”

“Dag nabbit Copper, why do you always do that? I can never get you to do anything these days.”

Copper chuckled to himself as he looked at the crusty old hunting dog. Though Chief had officially lost his rank as head hunting dog, he was still older than Copper and for this, Copper respected him. “What do you want me to do Chief? It’s wintertime; every creature around here is hibernating. It’s not like I can go hunt rabbits or something.” He stood up in his barrel, stretched, then plopped back down again.

“Well, you could do more than sit there staring out at the world. Practice hunting or something.”

“I already did that today.”

“Well…confound it! I don’t know! Just…do something, okay?” With that, Chief stalked off towards his own barrel, burrowing himself deep into the straw that covered the cold ground.

Meanwhile, a way in the woods…

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Tod?”

 “Ungh.”

“Tod? Tod, wake up.” Vixey tapped Tod lightly on the shoulder, trying to wake him up. He rolled over lazily.

“Huh? What?”

“Tod, it’s time.”

 Tod stared at Vixey, trying to clear the sleep from his head. “Time? Time for what? Winter’s not over yet.”

 “It’s _time_ Tod. They’re _coming_. You’re going to be a daddy.” Vixey leaned over and licked Tod on the ear affectionately.

 “Oh. Okay.” He rolled back over, and was almost asleep when the thought struck him immediately. He jumped to attention.

“It’s time! Oh my gosh! I’m going to be a father! Vixey…Vixey, stay right there, I’ll be right back.” With that, he charged out of the den, running circles through the snow. “I’m going to be a father! I’m going to be a father!”

“What’s all the racket honey? You woke me up from a sound sleep.” Big Mama came walking out on a tree branch, feathers ruffled.

“Oh, sorry Big Mama. I’m just so excited.”

“Excited about what?”

“I’m going to be a Father!”

Big Mama smiled. “Oh Tod, I cannot believe how grown up you are. I remember when you were little. Now, here you are; all grown up and having babies of your own. You take good care of those babies, you hear.”

“Oh, I will Big Mama, I will.”

“Good. Now, honey, as much as I would love to talk to you, I’m afraid I’m going to have to go back to sleep. Try to keep it down, okay?”

“Okay.”

His energy and excitement finally subsiding, Tod made his way back to the den. He walked in and looked at Vixey; the light from outside seemed to give her fur a beautiful, warm glow. She smiled at him. “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing. I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life.” He walked over and licked her on the ear. She giggled softly. “Now, when will the little ones be here?”

“Anytime now. We just have to wait.”

\---------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later, cries could be heard throughout the den. Three beautiful fox cubs, in various shades of red, were lying next to Vixey. With their eyes closed, they turned their heads back and forth, trying to find milk. Vixey touched them with her nose, gently encouraging them to suckle. When they were all lined up eating, Tod and Vixey watched them, smiling.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” asked Vixey.

“They sure are. What should we name them?”

“Well, there are two boys and one girl. I like the name Chloe for the girl.”

“That’s a good name.”

“Okay. Chloe. Now, what about the rest of them?”

Tod looked over at the suckling cubs, thinking. One of the cubs had different shades of red all over his coat, looking as if someone had sprinkled Cinnamon on him. Tod remembered widow Tweed using Cinnamon in her baking; it always made the house smell nice. He scrunched up his eyes and cocked his head. “How about Cinnamon?” He finally said.

“Cinnamon?”

“Yeah. It’s a spice that always made widow Tweed’s house smell good.”

 Vixey smiled. Even after all this time, Tod could still remember living with the widow. “Alright, Cinnamon it is. For which cub?”

“That one over there, on the far end. See the different colors of red in his coat?”

“Okay then. Cinnamon. Now, what about this one?” Vixey gestured towards a smaller cub in the middle. Instead of being red like the others, he was a chocolate brown color, with a white tipped tail and white on the insides of his ears.

“Hmmm.” Todd sat there thinking. The cub had soft brown eyes that almost matched his fur. For some reason, the color of his coat reminded him of the brown of Copper’s floppy ears. It couldn’t hurt, could it? Todd spoke cautiously. “What if we name him…

“Yes?”

“Copper.”

“Copper? After your friend Copper? The hound dog?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

“Well…okay. If that’s what you really want to call him.”

 “I do.”

 “Alright, Copper it is.”

 -----------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after the cubs had gone to sleep, Tod lay awake thinking. He hadn’t seen Copper in so long. He knew they couldn’t always hang out together like they used to; it was to dangerous. Still, he had to tell Copper the news, that he was a father. He got up quietly, so as not to wake up Vixey. He was almost to the hole of the den when he heard her stirring.

“Tod? Where are you going?”

 “I’m going to see Copper. I have to tell him the news.”

 “Tod no; you know how dangerous it is. Amos Slade will hunt you down if you so much as come within a foot of the farm.”

 “I have to; Copper’s my friend. Danger or not, I have to share this with him. Vixey, please?”

Vixey looked at Tod, wishing that he would stay. However, she couldn’t keep him from his friend anymore than she could stop the winter from being cold. She nodded, then whispered “please be careful; these cubs need you.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll be careful.” He licked her on the ear, then disappeared out the den hole.


	2. A Midnight Visit

Tod ran through the snow, sending up showers of white as he made his way towards Amos Slade’s farm. As he got closer, he crouched low to the ground, careful not to step on any twigs that might crack and give him away. The crunching snow sounded deafening under his paws.

He finally made his way to the fence that bordered the farm. He hid behind a nearby tree and peeked around; in the distance, he could see Copper’s barrel…and next to it, Chief’s.

“Great, looks like Chief’s still around. This is going to make it much harder.”

He went along the fence, belly to the ground, until he was just feet away from Copper’s barrel. Making sure the coast was clear, he ducked under the fence and headed toward Copper. As he got closer, he heard Chief stirring. Quickly, he ducked between the barrels, scrunching himself against Copper’s, praying Chief’s keen sense of smell wouldn’t detect him. He waited, heart pounding, listening for the faintest sound, the slightest noise that would let him know whether or not Chief heard him.

He heard Chief get up, turn around, then plop back down. Breathing a sigh of relief, he crept around the barrel…and found himself nose to nose with Copper.

“Tod? Tod, what are you doing here? You know you’re not supposed to be here,” Copper hissed.

“Hi Copper! How have you been?”

Copper stared at Tod, trying to look stern. It was to dangerous for him to be here. Still, the dog couldn’t stop himself from smiling; it had been a while since they’d seen each other. “I’ve been good. Amos hurt himself in another of his traps, so he’s laid up with a broken leg again.”

Tod laughed. “That crazy old man; you’d think he’d be more careful.”

“Yeah.”

“So, I have some big news.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m a father. Vixey had a litter last night; three beautiful cubs. One girl, two boys. You should see them; they’re amazing.”

“You’re a father?” Copper chuckled. “Well, don’t that beat all; it’s amazing how fast time goes. Seems like it was just yesterday when we were kids.”

“Yeah.”

“So, what are the cubs’ names? What do they look like?”

“Well, there’s Chloe; she looks like her mother. Light red fur, bushy tail with a white tip, white inside the ears; Cinnamon, he’s various shades of red and reminded me of that spice that Widow Tweed used to cook with; it always made the kitchen smell good. Then there’s Copper, the youngest of the three. He’s a different color than the others; chocolate brown all over, with a white tipped tail, chocolate brown eyes and white inside his ears.”

Copper beamed. “You named one of your cubs after me?”

“Of course I did! Copper, you’re my best friend.”

“And Vixey didn’t mind?”

“You know, I thought she would, but she didn’t.”

“Wow, a cub with my name. I bet he’ll be like you. A troublemaker.” Copper smirked. 

“Hey now, I was never a troublemaker.”

“Oh right; getting chased all over the yard by Chief and upsetting the chickens is not considered troublemaking.”

“No. I didn’t want to be eaten by Chief. Besides, I was a kid; I’ve grown up since then.”

Copper chuckled. “We both have.”

\------------------------------------

As he made his way back to the den, Tod couldn’t help thinking about the friendship he shared with Copper and all the fun times they had; the day they met each other, when Copper sniffed him out; the one summer at the fair, where Copper became part of a singing group of dogs; the last time they had seen each other before tonight, when Copper stood his ground in the face of Amos Slade’s gun, daring him to shoot. Copper had always been there for Tod, through thick and thin.

Tod paused outside the den hole, looking over his shoulder. He smiled. He knew he would see Copper again; it was just a matter of time.


	3. Bickering

All through the winter, the cubs grew and grew. As each day passed, they got stronger, eventually opening their eyes and getting used to walking on four legs. They had their own personalities too; Chloe was a sweetheart, with just a touch of refinement, although she wasn’t above hitting one of her brothers if they annoyed her; Cinnamon was a daredevil, trying everything out, always wrestling with his brother or sister, and constantly getting into trouble. As for Copper, he was the smallest of the litter. He was quiet, reserved and while he enjoyed his siblings, he wasn’t above going out by himself to explore the rest of the den. He was also picked on constantly by Cinnamon; this was no fun for him, but he managed to give his brother a few swats to the head if he felt like it.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The winter seemed to drag on and the cubs were restless; they had decided that the den was to boring and they wanted to go outside.

“Dad? Dad? Dad!” Cinnamon tugged at Tod’s ear, trying to wake him up. Tod groaned; not this again.

“What is it Cinnamon?”

“Can we go outside? Pleeaassee?”

Tod couldn’t help smiling. “I would love to take you outside, but it’s wintertime. It’s to cold to go outside right now. There’s to much snow; you would fall through it the minute you stepped on it. It’s not safe.” Cinnamon pouted. “Don’t worry son, winter will be over soon, I promise. Now, go back to sleep.”

Grumbling, Cinnamon went back to where his brother and sister were sleeping. He didn’t want to sleep; he wanted to go out and play in the snow. Seeing it outside the den hole was just to tempting. He looked at his sleeping siblings, then at his father. Tod was sound asleep. Cinnamon quietly got up, tiptoeing toward the den hole.

“Cinnamon? Where are you going?” Chloe popped her head up, staring at him.

“I’m going outside to play in the snow.”

“Dad said we couldn’t; it’s to dangerous. You know what he said ‘if you step on the snow, you’ll sink to the bottom.’”

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t care what Dad says. I’m going to play in the snow. It’s just outside the den hole, nothing’s going to happen.”

“Well, I’m going too!”

Cinnamon groaned. “Chlooee.”

“You’re not leaving me behind. I don’t care what you say, I’m going.” She whacked Copper on the side of the head. 

“Ow! Chloe, what did you do that for? I was sleeping!” Copper glared at his sister, then turned around, preparing to go back to sleep. Chloe whacked him again. “Hey!”

“Shhhh, be quiet! You’ll wake up Dad,” Cinnamon hissed. “Do you want us to get in trouble before we even have a chance to play in the snow?”

“Snow? We’re playing in the snow?” Copper unfurled his tail from around his eyes. “Dad said we can’t.”

“Tough. We’re going. Come on Copper, it’ll be fun. Or do you want to be a goody-two shoes?” Cinnamon sneered.

“I want to play in the snow,” said Copper quietly.

“Good, so do I. Now, get moving!” Chloe whacked him again.

“Stop hitting me!” 

“Stop being annoying!”

Copper groaned, finally getting to his feet. He would rather stay in the nice cozy den, but if he didn’t go, he would be dragged out by the tail. Shoot, his brother and sister would probably leave him in the snow.

Without a sound, the three cubs made their way towards the den hole, unaware of what waited on the other side.


	4. Tragedy Strikes

“Whoa! Check this out! Look at me!” Cinnamon bounced through the snow, bounding over snowdrifts, kicking up a shower of flakes as he went. “Dad was wrong, you can’t fall through this—PLOP!

“Oh right, you could never fall through a snowdrift,” said Chloe sarcastically, peering down at Cinnamon, who was buried under a pile of snow.

“Haha. Nice move,” Copper snickered.

“Wanna make something of it?” Cinnamon sneered at him.

“No.”

“Come on guys, lay off. Let’s just have fun,” said Chloe, stepping daintily between the two.

Cinnamon’s fur smoothed back down. “Yeah, you’re right. Come on!” He raced around, daring the others to follow him. Pretty soon, they were wrestling and chasing each other around a tree, unaware of just how far they had strayed from home.

“Hey, you can’t catch me!” Chloe teased Cinnamon, waving her bushy tail in his face.

“Bet you I can!”

“No you can’t!

“Yes I can! Come on Copper, let’s get—

A gunshot pierced the silence of the forest, startling the cubs, forcing them to stop.

“Wh-what was that?” Copper stammered.

“I don’t know. Whatever it was, it doesn’t sound good.” said Chloe.

“Oh, it’s just some dumb old hunter with a gun,” said Cinnamon, unconcerned. “Come on, let’s—

He was cut off by the sound of another gunshot. In the distance, the cubs could hear dogs barking and a man yelling. Suddenly…

“Go on boys! Get em!” A hunter’s yell sounded over the snow and two dogs came charging past the cubs, chasing a rabbit. They were nothing but a blur.

“Come on Copper! Get em! I’ll chase him around the tree, then you go around the other side and catch him!” A gray, grizzled looking dog barked orders at another dog, one with a tan coat, brown spots and long, brown floppy ears.

“Right Chief!” The tan and brown dog ran behind a tree, lying in wait.

As the grey dog went around the other side, he caught a whiff of something. “Foxes.” He put his nose in the air, trying to catch the scent. It was really, really, strong. They were either here, or they had just left. Nose still in the air, the dog made his way over to a nearby tree. Crouched down against the tree were three fox cubs. Ready for the taking.

Chief let out a loud bark, cornering the cubs. “Where do you think you’re going?” He growled menacingly. “Just wait right there, the hunter will be here soon.”

“Stay away from us!” Cinnamon pushed his brother and sister behind him, ready to fight.

“Now, now, don’t get all worked up. I’m just the dog. I track the quarry for the hunter. When he gets here, I’ll be top dog. Don’t think you’re going anywhere.”

“Chief? Chief, where are you?” Copper walked out from behind the tree. “We lost the rabbit we were trying to hunt; since when did you get so slow? Chief?” Copper walked around, nose in the air, trying to catch Chief’s scent. He finally caught the scent and followed it over to where Chief was standing, cornering something against another tree. “Hey, you got the rabbit corner—“Copper stopped as he realized what Chief was staring at; crouched against the tree were three fox cubs, looking absolutely terrified. Copper didn’t know for sure, but he had a feeling they were Tod’s. He came closer…sure enough; the brown fox cub cowering behind his brother had the same nose and eyes as his father. Copper was outraged.

“What are you doing?!” He snapped. “These cubs belong to Tod!”

Chief blinked, but didn’t move his head. “Tod? You mean that confounded fox you’re friends with? These are his cubs?”

“Yes!”

Chief’s lips curled into a sneer. “All the better. Amos will be pleased when he sees these cubs. I’ll be top dog again.” 

“Top dog?” Copper blinked. “Is this what this is all about? You wanting to be top dog? You’re…you’re jealous of me?”

“Ever since you came along, Amos has been lavishing all his attention on you. “Oh Chief, why can’t you be like Copper? Now there’s a real hunting dog.” Chief spat in anger. “Well, I’ll show him! I’ll be the best hunting dog there ever WAS!”

“Now Chief, come on, let’s talk about this. We’re hunting partners.”

“I don’t want to talk about it! I can hunt by myself! I don’t need anyone else!” With that, Chief throw back his head and gave a long, slow, howl, alerting Amos to their position.

“Chief, I can’t let you do this…” Now Copper was standing in front of the cubs. If Chief wanted to take the cubs, he’d have to take him too.

“Move!” Chief grabbed Copper by the scruff of the neck, slamming him down on the ground. The two wrestled all over the snow, snapping and biting at each other. Suddenly, Amos Slade burst into the clearing, wielding his gun.

“Knock it off you two!” The dogs stopped mid-wrestle. “Now Chief, where’s your quarry? I heard you howl.” Chief went to get up, but Copper grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, throwing him down again; he wasn’t going without a fight.

“Dagnabbit Copper! Get off me!”

“NO!”

“You dumb dogs! Where in the world is…ohhh, there you are.” Spotting the cubs, Amos walked over to the tree, gun in his hands, looking down the barrel. “Fox cubs. You’ll make nice coats.”

Copper whirled around, ready to spring after Amos, when he felt Chief’s heavy paw on his neck. Chief slammed him down to the ground, pinning him. Copper tried to let out a cry for help, but all that came out was a whimper. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Copper saw a red blur run past.

Tod jumped in front of the cubs, ready to protect them at any cost. “Kids, run!”

“But-but,” Cinnamon stammered.

“GO!” Tod pushed the frightened cubs in the direction of the den. The cubs ran to the den, not daring to look back.

“You!” Amos Slade raged. “I let you get away once; I’m not going to let it happen again!” Amos had his gun aimed right at Tod’s head. Tod leaped from his position against the tree, knocking the gun out of Amos’s hands, causing him to fall to the ground.

“You stupid fox!” Tod tore across the field, heading for the den. Amos grabbed his gun, pointing it straight at the retreating fox. “Never again!” He fired. The gunshot sped across the forest…hitting its mark.

“NOOOOO!!!!” Copper howled in the silence that followed. “Get OFF me!” He kicked Chief off him, tearing across the field in the direction Tod had gone.

“Copper, get back here! COPPER!” But it was no use; Amos’s call went unheeded.

Chief stared after Copper in disbelief. All he wanted was to be top dog; he never thought it would come at this price. It wasn’t worth this. Chief sat down in the snow, whimpering sadly.

“Come on Chief, let’s go home,” said Amos. “You can’t worry about Copper; he’ll find his way home eventually.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Copper tore through the field, kicking up the snow behind him, one thought on his mind: please be okay, please be okay, please be o—. He skidded to a halt as he came over the crest of a snowdrift. Lying in the snow below was Tod, blood pooling around him, turning the snow an angry shade of red.

Copper ran down the snowdrift, racing to Tod’s side. “Tod! Tod! Tod, are you alright?”

Tod lifted his head from the snow, death already clouding his eyes. “Copper? Is that you?” His voice was weak.

“Yes Tod, it’s me.”

Tod nodded slowly, appearing pained. “Copper, listen to me, I need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything.”

“I need you to take care of the cubs. Take care of Vixey. Help her raise them.”

“But Tod, I can’t do that. I’m a hunting dog, remember?”

“You are also my very best friend. Please Copper, take care of Vixey. Tell her I love her.”

“But…”

“The cubs. Vixey.” Tod’s chest heaved up and down, until he breathed his last breath, his words echoing over the forest: “ _Take care of the cubs, take care of Vixey_.”

Copper stared at Tod, tears in his eyes. He tilted his head back and gave a long, mournful howl. It rose above the treetops, echoed through the forest and disappeared into the night.


	5. Choices

Copper sadly plodded back to Amos Slade’s farm, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. Tod had told him to take care of the cubs, take care of Vixey. He couldn’t do that; he wasn’t a fox. What would he know about raising cubs? He was no father. He was just a lowly hunting dog; bound by the rules of hunting quarry for his human master. If he left Amos Slade’s farm, Amos would surely come after him. He would pawn him off to another hunter. Or worse, take him out to the forest, tie him to a tree and shoot him. Hunting dogs were only good for one thing; once they couldn’t hunt anymore (or they lost the will to hunt), they were deemed useless. Copper swallowed hard. What was he going to do?

The lights from the farm slowly came into view. Copper sat at the bottom of the hill, thinking. He sighed. There was no point now; it was to late. He would think of something tomorrow. He was tired and to emotionally drained to do much else. He walked past Chief’s barrel, stepping lightly to avoid waking the old dog up. He walked into his own barrel, his back to the opening. He was almost asleep when he heard a voice.

“Copper? Copper, you in there?

“What do you want Chief?”

“Could you come out here please? I want to talk to you.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

 Copper groaned. Hadn’t the old dog caused enough trouble already? He got up and stretched, walking outside. “What is it?”

“Sit down a minute.”

Copper sat down on his haunches next to Chief, waiting. Chief began slowly. “My whole life, all I ever wanted was to be the best hunting dog around. When I was a pup, I admired the hunting dogs that would come back with foxes and rabbits for their masters. The masters were always so proud, giving the dogs’ table scraps and letting them sleep in the house. I wanted that life, so I trained for it. I trained for it night and day, practicing hunting techniques, perfecting my skills as a hunter. One day, Amos found me and took me home. He trained me further, and my skills got better. He lavished me with attention; I was _his_ hunting dog. I felt that I was the best there ever was. I was a little conceited, but hunting was my life.”

Copper nodded.

“Then you came along; a puppy. A new dog to train and I was put in charge of you. You were an annoying little son-of-a-gun.” Copper smiled. “But then, as you became older, you became a better hunter than me. Well, I was a little jealous. Now, instead of having attention lavished on me, Amos lavished it all on you and I felt left out. After that, I pushed myself to the limit, trying to earn the attention I craved. Then, you became friends with that fox.”

“Tod.”

“Yes, Tod. Well, that just made me angrier and more determined than ever to prove that I was the better hunter. Liking foxes was a sign of weakness in my eyes; hunting dogs weren’t supposed to be friends with their quarry. I thought if I could get rid of him, I would finally have the upper paw. So, I plotted how to get rid of him. It didn’t work the first time; but tonight, I was bound and determined to get rid of him once and for all.”

Copper stared down at the ground; he didn’t want to hear this.

Chief paused for a minute, then sighed. “And I did. I just didn’t realize it would come at such a high price. Copper, I’m so, so sorry.”

“If you’re so sorry, then why are you telling me all this? You know what you did; you know how much I’m hurting right now.”

“I’m telling you this because tonight, I realized something. During all the chaos, all the excitement, what really stood out to me was the way you were willing to protect those cubs of his no matter what. You were willing to lay down your life for them. His family. I wish I could say the same for me. See, I’ve never had a friend; I’ve never had someone I could share things with, someone to talk to, someone to play with. You did. Friendship is a gift Copper; I just wish I had realized that sooner.”

The two dogs sat in silence for a while, staring out at the moonlit snow. Finally, Copper spoke. “You know, when Tod was dying, he asked me to take care of the cubs and take care of Vixey, his wife. I didn’t think I could do it then, but now, hearing everything you just told me, I’ve made a choice.”

“What’s your choice?”

“I’m going back into the forest and I’m going to help Vixey raise those cubs. I may not be a good father, but I’m going to try. It’s was Tod’s dying wish and I intend to honor that wish, because you’re right, friendship is a gift, and even though Tod is gone, I can still honor that friendship.” Copper slid down on his front legs, putting his paws under his collar, attempting to take it off. He pushed and pushed and pushed until it flew over his head, landing on the ground in front of him. “Well, I guess this is it. I’ll see you later Chief.” Copper turned to go, ready to take off down the hill.

“Hey Copper?” He turned around, looking at the old dog. “Take care.”

He smiled. “You too.”

Copper turned back around and ran down the hill, kicking up a shower of snow as he went. Maybe he wouldn’t be the best father in the world; maybe he wouldn’t take care of Vixey exactly as Tod had, but he was going to try. He was going to do everything he could to honor Tod’s wish. It’s what he would he would have wanted. Copper gave a loud howl, then disappeared into the night.


	6. Wise Counsel

“Mom?”

Vixey jumped, startled. “What is it Cinnamon?”

“When is Dad coming home? He told us to run back to the den hole when the grey dog was trying to hurt us. Where is he?”

Vixey swallowed. She had no idea where Tod was, although she feared the worst. “He’ll be home soon sweetie. Now, go back to sleep.”

“I don’t wanna sleep; I wanna wait for Dad.”

“Now Cinnamon.”

“But—“

“ _Now_.”

Cinnamon sulked, plodding back to his brother and sister.

“Oooo, somebody’s in trouble.”

“Shut-up Chloe.”

“No, you shut-up.”

“No, you!”

“You!”

Copper unfurled his tail from around his eyes, staring at his bickering siblings. “Guys, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Go back to bed Copper!” snarked Cinnamon.

“Yeah. Go back to bed,” grumbled Chloe.

Copper glared. “Fine.” He got up and turned around, his back to his siblings; he wasn’t in the mood to fight tonight; he was to worried about Dad. The others were too; they were just to scared to admit it.

Vixey sat alone by the den hole, her tail flicking uneasily. All she could do was wait.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Copper flew across the forest, nose up, trying to catch Tod’s scent on the night air. It was harder than it sounds; the forest had so many smells, it was hard to distinguish between them. Bear, foxes (not Tod), rabbits, the pine needles on the trees. It would be overwhelming for even the most acute sense of smell.

After running around in circles, Copper sat down in the snow to catch his breath. He had been trying to catch Tod’s scent for what seemed like hours; the only whiff of his scent that he could catch was that of the pool of blood that had formed around Tod. The scent of death. Copper rubbed his nose in anger, trying to get rid of the horrific smell that threatened to numb his senses. 

“Ugh! What am I doing? I can’t do this! Some hunting dog I’ve turned out to be; I can’t even catch the scent of Tod’s family. What am I going to do?” He lay down in the snow, feeling dejected.

“Now, what’s all the fuss about honey?” A maternal voice sounded from high above, appearing to come from the trees. Copper stood up, looking around. 

“Who-who are you?”

“Very good honey; you’d make a fine owl.” A brown owl swooped down from the trees, landing on the snow in front of him. It ruffled its feathers against the cold, brushing the snow off each wing. “Name’s Big Mama.”

_Big Mama? Why does that name sound familiar_ , thought Copper. Wait a minute…

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_Years earlier_

_“So, how did you end up with Widow Tweed? Did she buy you from a farmer? Amos bought me from a farmer.”_

_Tod laughed. “She didn’t buy me from a farmer. My mom was running from some hunters, and she left me behind a fence post. I was sooo scared. But then, Big Mama found me.”_

_“Big Mama? Who’s that?”_

_“She’s an owl.”_

_“What’s an…owl?”_

_“It’s a bird.”_

_“Ohhh. So, what happened next?”_

_“She found me and gave me a home; she took me to the widow’s house and that’s when Widow Tweed found me. She took care of me. Big Mama took care of me too though; she would always visit me. She’s very nice.”_

_“Can I meet her sometime?”_

_“Sure Copper. You can meet her.”_

_\----------------------------------------------_

Copper blinked back tears as he stared at the owl. So, this was Big Mama.

“What’s the matter honey? You look like you just lost your best friend.”

He swallowed hard. “I did. Tod.”

“Tod? What happened to Tod?”

“Me and Chief were hunting rabbits with Amos. Chief found Tod’s cubs and was ready to hurt them. I stood in front of him, to protect Tod’s family. Chief wouldn’t have any it; I wrestled him to keep him away from the cubs. Then Amos came in and he had his gun aimed at the cubs. Tod ran in at the last second, throwing himself between Amos and the cubs, protecting them. I tried to stop Amos, but I couldn’t. Now…now…”

“Yes?”

“Now Tod’s dead. I couldn’t save him and it’s all my fault. I let my best friend die!” Copper sank to the snow, howling pitifully.

“Oh honey. It’s not your fault. Nobody can predict when these things happen. You did all you could. Tod knows that; he knows you would do anything for those cubs. Honey, you did the best you could. What’s important now is to move on; keep going with your life.” Big Mama waddled over, putting a reassuring wing over Copper’s back. 

“But what if I can’t? I’m supposed to take care of the cubs, but I’m no father. I’m just a washed up hunting dog who can’t even catch the scent of Tod’s family.” Copper put a paw over his eyes.

“Now, don’t go talking like that honey. If that’s what Tod wants you to do, then you have to do it.”

“I know Big Mama. I just…I just can’t find the den. I’ve been searching for hours.”

“What’s your name honey?”

“Copper.”

“The Copper?”

Copper lifted a paw from his eyes. “ _The_ Copper?”

Big Mama chuckled. “Honey, he used to talk about you all the time. I can’t recall how many stories Tod told me about your adventures. I remember watching the pair of you splashing each other in the pond.” Copper smiled. “I know where the den is. Would you like me to show you?”

Copper looked up. “Would you?”

“Honey, I’d do anything for a friend of Tod’s. Follow me.”


	7. Startled

A short while later, Copper found himself standing outside the hole that led into Tod’s den. He stared at the it, debating. “I can’t do this. I’ve never even met Vixey. This is a stupid idea; I should just leave.” He turned around and started walking back toward Amos Slade’s farm.

Big Mama swooped in front of him, blocking his path. “Now, now honey, don’t do that. You can do it. Just think of Tod; he wants you to do this remember? Just take a deep breath honey; everything will be alright.”

Copper stopped, staring at the owl. “How do you know? I mean, how do you know everything will be alright?”

“The truth is honey, I don’t know how things will turn out. But I do know this; it takes courage to do what you’re about to do. You just have to go in there and trust that everything will work out in the end. You have to be brave. You stood up to Chief, didn’t you?”

Copper gave a weak smile. “Yes.”

“See? You can do it. Come on honey, I’ll even help you along.” With that, Big Mama gently pushed Copper back in the direction of the hole. 

When he was standing in front of the hole once again, Copper looked back at Big Mama, hoping for some reassurance. “Good luck honey, I know you can do it.” With that, Big Mama flew off into the trees, leaving Copper to enter the den by himself. He was on his own now. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” With that, he disappeared into the den hole.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Vixey’s ears perked up at the sound of quiet footsteps padding along the den hole. Checking to make sure the cubs were still asleep, she quietly went to the source of the noise, her heart pounding. _Please be Tod, please be Tod, please be Tod_. The footsteps were getting louder; _any second now, wait for it_ …Vixey stopped dead in her tracks. Right in front of her, looking a bit scared and lost, was a tan dog with brown spots and floppy, brown ears. Vixey let out a loud yelp, then raced back toward the den; she had to protect her cubs. At all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter probably could have been a little longer. However, this was one of my first fanfics.


	8. A Confrontation

“Wait! I can explain! Wait!” Copper raced after the fox that was now tearing down the hole at break-neck speed. “WAIT!” Copper followed her through the twists and turns of the hole, trying to keep up. She was almost to fast for him. “WAIT!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Vixey dove back into the den, the tan and brown dog close behind her. “Kids, wake up!”

“Huh?” Copper the fox looked up, alarmed. His mother was racing toward him and his brother and sister, fright in her eyes. He stood up and shook himself. “Mom? What’s wrong?”

“No time to explain now Copper. Help me wake up Chloe and Cinnamon.” 

As Vixey rushed over to Cinnamon, Copper poked Chloe in the ribs. “Chloe, wake up.”

Chloe grunted, annoyed. “Go away runt. I’m trying to sleep.”

“Chloe, get up! Something’s wrong with mom. She looks scared.” 

Now Chloe was awake. “Mom? What’s wrong with Mom? What did you do!?” Her voice was frantic.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Yes you did!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes you—“

“Chloe! Your brother didn’t do anything! Now’s not the time for bickering! Come here! NOW!”

Thoroughly scared, Copper and Chloe raced over to Vixey. “Okay kids, get behind me and don’t move. Maybe, if we don’t move, he’ll leave us alone.”

“Who will?” asked Cinnamon

“The big, brown do—“

At that moment, Copper barged into the den, panting heavily. “Wait, I can explain. I didn’t mean to scare you. I—“Copper stopped mid sentence. The female fox was glaring at him, ears pressed back against her head, her tail straight out, every hair on end. She looked ready to kill.

“Stay. Away. From. My. Cubs.” She hissed. “You have no right to be here. How dare you barge into my den, sniffing around like you own the place!”

“Now, wait. Just calm down, I—“

“Don’t tell me to calm down!”

Copper was taken aback. Now what? The fox looked scared and angry. If he made any sudden moves, he could be killed. He would just have to wait until she calmed down. He’d wait all night if he had to.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Cinnamon peeked around his mother’s legs. He wanted to get a good look at this intruder. Mom would take him down; she always did.

“What are you doing?” Chloe came up behind Cinnamon, startling him

“I’m trying to see what this intruder looks like.”

“Mom told us not to move.”

“Yeah well, if this dog is a threat, I want to be ready for him. I can take him.”

“Right, you’re going to take down a dog. I’d love to see that.”

“Shut-up.” 

Chloe pouted for an instant. When the pout had no effect, she resigned herself to being somewhat civil. “Can you see him? Can you see the dog?”

“Almos…yeah, I see him. He’s…”

“What?”

“He’s the dog who rescued us from the hunter and the grey dog! He’s the dog who saved us!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Vixey felt something brush her leg. Breaking her staring contest with the intruding dog for an instant, she looked down, annoyed. “Cinnamon, get back with your brother and sister.”

“But Mom, I have something to tell—“

“Not now Cinnamon! Don’t you see there’s an intruder?”

“Yes, but—“

“ _Not now_ ,” Vixey hissed

Had it been any other time, Cinnamon would have obeyed orders. But not this time; he had to make his mother listen. “Mom—“

“Not now Cinnamon!”

Cinnamon took a deep breath. “Mom, that dog…he’s—“

“Cinnamon, I’m warning you…”

“HE’S THE DOG WHO SAVED US!” 

The yell echoed around the large den, bouncing off the walls. Vixey stopped, looking at her son, fur still on end, panting heavily. “What?”

Cinnamon sighed. “He’s the dog who saved us.”

“The dog who saved you? Wait…what happened out there?”

“There was this grey dog. He had us cornered against a tree; he was going to give us to the human hunter. He wanted to kill us.” Vixey paled; Cinnamon rushed on. “But, that dog over there, he…he saved us. Stood in front of us, blocking the hunter with the gun and the grey dog. Then the grey dog got angry and he wrestled that tan and brown dog to the ground. Then Dad came before the hunter could shoot us; he told us to go home.”

Vixey turned to Copper, who had his ears perked up, listening to the tale. “Is this true?”

“Yes.”

She turned to Cinnamon. “What happened after that? Where is your father?”

The cub grew quiet. “I don’t know. We were rushing through the snow. We were scared. All I heard was barking, growling and then a gunshot. We were to scared to look.”

“But, your father, he…”

Copper stood up, walking cautiously toward Vixey. “I think I should explain the rest.” Vixey stared at him. “That is, if you’ll let me. I can explain everything.”


	9. A Request

“So, Tod, my husband, is dead?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Vixey looked at Copper, sorrow clouding her eyes. “But, how can that be? Just this morning, he…he…” Her voice cracked, then a realization hit her. “I’ll never see him again!” She gave a loud wail, then put her head on Copper’s shoulder, sobbing. Copper gently put his furry arm around her shoulder, hoping to comfort her. He would cry with her, but the tears would no longer come. All he could do now was comfort Vixey the only way he knew how. By being there.

\----------------------------------------

When her tears had subsided, she pulled away from Copper, looking at him. “I’m-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

Copper smiled weakly. “It’s okay. I understand. You miss your husband; I miss him too.”

Vixey tilted her head to the side. “Who are you?”

“I’m Copper. Tod’s best friend.”

Vixey blinked. “You’re Copper the dog? The one he was always talking about?”

He tried to keep himself from chuckling. First Big Mama, now Vixey. Tod must have told everybody about their friendship. This realization made him sad again. He quickly shook his head. _No time for that now_ , he thought. _You came here for a reason; now it’s time to focus on Vixey. You promised._

The fox was staring at him. It made him a little uneasy. Finally, she spoke. “But, you’re a hunting dog; why would you come here? To this fox hole? I mean, I know you and Tod were best friends, but…why are you here?”

Copper took a deep breath, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. “Vixey, when Tod…when Tod…” He tried again, his voice slightly cracking. “When Tod was dying, he told me that I was to take care of you and the cubs.  I was supposed to come here and help you raise them. I didn’t think I could do it, but I made a choice. I could either stay at Amos Slade’s farm, or come back here and honor his wish. I chose to come here.”

“But why?”

“Because Tod was my best friend and I would do anything for him. I’d never met you, or the cubs, but the night he came to tell me the news that he was a father, I was thrilled. My best friend had a family. Even though I’ve only just met you, knowing Tod, I know this is what he would want. I saved those cubs because I would lay down my life for them. And you. His _family._ ”

Vixey was quiet for a moment. She got up and walked a little ways away from Copper, her back turned. Copper waited. Finally, Vixey spoke; the dog had to strain to hear her, she was so quiet. “It won’t be the same. Nothing will. He’s gone.”

Copper got up and walked over to her, sitting just close enough to talk, but far away enough to let her have the space she needed. “I know he’s gone and I know you miss him; I miss him too. I don’t expect things to be the same; nothing ever is when someone dies.”

“How am I supposed to trust you? How do I know you won’t go back to hunting foxes?”

“Because if I was going to hunt foxes, I wouldn’t be here. But I am. Vixey, I’m here. I know I’m not Tod; I didn’t come here expecting to be Tod or to act like him. I can never _be_ him. Please, just give me a chance. Maybe I won’t be great; maybe I’ll be a terrible father substitute to the cubs, but all I’m asking is that you give me a chance. Please, let me honor his wish.”

The silence that followed was deafening. Copper sat patiently, waiting for Vixey to speak again. When she finally did, it came in short bursts. “It-it-it just hurts so much right now.”

“I know it does. I’m hurting too. But maybe, by me being here, we can help each other through the pain. Healing takes time…you don’t have to do it alone. Vixey, please.”

Vixey lifted her head and looked at him. “I’d like to think it over, before I decide.”

“Take all the time you need.” With that, Copper turned to go, slowly making his way out the fox hole. He sat down on his haunches in the snow and sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	10. A Decision

Vixey sat inside the den, a thousand thoughts racing through her head. _What if this dog isn’t what he says he is? What if I wake up in the middle of the night and he has the cubs cornered, bent on eating them? But…his eyes. His eyes were different; there was no look of hatred, no look of wanting to kill. Instead, there was…compassion. Friendliness. Caring. He’s not like the other hunting dogs; he’s different._

Vixey lifted her head up, looking at the cubs who were now fast asleep. She couldn’t just leave them fatherless. Suddenly, a realization struck her; Copper wasn’t like the other hunting dogs. He was sincere in his request to take care of them, take care of her. If he had been any other hunting dog, he would have eaten them the minute he got inside the den. But he didn’t; instead, he came in here with a patience and an understanding that Vixey had never seen in any other hunting dog. He _cared_. He cared about a family he had never even met before. 

She got up and walked over toward the cubs. “Kids, kids wake up. I have something to tell you.”

“Huh? Mom? What’s wrong?” Cinnamon walked over to his mother, sitting down next to her.

“Sweetie, I need you to wake your brother and sister up. There’s something I have to tell you.”

“Okay.” Cinnamon went over to his brother and sister, gently waking them up. When Cinnamon didn’t poke or start squabbling, Copper and Chloe knew something was going on. Something serious. They got up and followed their brother, sullenly sitting in a semi-circle, looking at their mother.

Vixey took a deep breath to steady herself. “Kids, I have something to tell you. Your father, he-he’s not coming back.”

Cinnamon tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“That gunshot you heard? Your father was…killed. He died honey.”

“No.”

“Yes, sweetie, I’m afraid so.”

Cinnamon looked at his brother and sister; they were crying. It couldn’t be true. “But how…how.” Cinnamon stopped, trying to grasp this new information.

“Your father died trying to save you. When he told you to run back to the den, he wanted to make sure you got to the den safely. Copper, the brown and tan dog, tried to save your father from Amos Slade’s gun, but…he didn’t make it in time.”

Cinnamon was angry. He wanted to fight; he wanted to find the hunter that had killed his father and get revenge. Instead, he sank to the floor crying.

“Oh babies, come here.” The cubs sadly walked over to Vixey, allowing her to encircle them in a loving embrace. “It’s okay sweeties. I know. It’s okay. Shhhh.”

\---------------------------------------------

Outside, Copper was lying in the snow, his back to the den. Vixey had been in there a long time. He lifted his head up, looked over his shoulder at the den hole, then laid back down again with a heavy sigh.

“What’s the matter honey?”

He looked up. “Oh, hi Big Mama.”

“So, did everything work out okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did you do what you had to do?”

“Yes. I went and found Vixey, then told her everything. About Tod dying, about the promise I made to him and how I intended to keep it by taking care of her and the cubs. Being a part of their lives.”

“And?”

The dog sighed. “She told me she had to think it over before she decided whether or not to let me stay. I told her to take all the time she needed, that I would wait outside. She’s been in there a long time. I don’t know what to do now.”

“You’ve done all you can. Now, we wait.” Big Mama hopped over to Copper, putting a reassuring wing around his shoulder.


	11. Coming Home

Back inside the den, the cub’s cries had subsided to a few sniffles here and there. They were still sad, but there was nothing they could do. But, they were all wondering the same thing. Cinnamon was the first to ask.

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Does this mean that the tan and brown dog is our father now?”

“I’m not sure sweetie. He wouldn’t be your father exactly, but he would be _like_ a father. He wants to live with us. He wants to take care of us. Do you want him to be your father?”

“Well…” Cinnamon hesitated. “He did save us from the hunter.”

“And the mean grey dog,” chimed in Chloe.

“He seemed nice. Like…he wanted to help us. He protected us when we were in danger; and…” Copper trailed off, then smiled. “He has my name.”

 Vixey returned the smile. “Your father named you after him.”

“Then, I think he should stay.”

“Yeah, me too,” said Chloe.

 Vixey looked over at her other son. “Cinnamon, what do you think? Should he stay?”

 Chloe and Copper looked at their brother intently. “Cinnamon?”

The cub looked up, giving a small smile. “Yeah, he can stay.”

Vixey smiled at her cubs. They had grown up so much during the winter. She headed toward the den hole, knowing what she had to do.

\---------------------------------------------

Copper yawned, looking over at Big Mama. She had her feathers ruffled, her beak tucked into her wings, sleeping. Copper had told her to go home a few minutes ago, but she wouldn’t hear of it. She was determined to stick by him. As much as Copper had wanted her to go home and get some sleep, he was grateful for the brown owl’s company. He laid his head back down on his paws and closed his eyes. It had been a long night.

\-----------------------------------------------

Vixey poked her head out of the den hole, looking around for Copper. She spotted him a few feet away, lying down in the snow, Big Mama next to him. Not knowing if he was asleep or not, she walked over quietly, trying not to crunch the snow under her paws.

\-------------------------------------------------

Copper lifted his head up, ears perked forward. He had heard a noise behind him, a soft, quiet noise, like someone sneaking up for an attack. He got up slowly, cautiously looking around for the source of the noise. It was getting closer. Muscles tense, he turned around, ready to attack. He relaxed when he realized it was just Vixey. “Big Mama, wake up.” Copper nudged the sleeping brown owl next to him.

“Huh? What is it honey? Is it…oh.” Big Mama sat with bated breath, ready to hear Vixey’s answer.

Copper slowly walked toward toward the fox. “Have you reached a decision?”

“Yes, I have.”

Copper waited with bated breath, his heart beating rapidly. It seemed forever until Vixey spoke. 

Vixey gave a small smile. You can stay. Welcome to the family Copper."

Tears welled in Copper’s eyes. He couldn’t believe it; Vixey had accepted him into the family; he was a part of her family, a part of _Tod’s_ family.

“Come on Copper, let’s get you home.” Vixey turned around and walked back to the den hole. Copper turned to Big Mama, the tears rolling down his face. But this time, they were happy tears.

“I did it Big Mama. I did it.”

Big Mama smiled. “I knew you could do it honey, I knew it. I’m proud of you and I’m sure Tod is too.”

Copper smiled. Now he could fulfill his promise to Tod. “I won’t let you down Tod, I promise.” With that, he followed Vixey to the den hole, ready to begin his new life with Tod’s family. He ducked into the den hole…and was gone.


	12. Epilogue

For the rest of the winter, Copper got acquainted with Tod’s family, vowing to know everything about them and to be the best father he could be to the cubs. He even learned about them, learning their personalities; Cinnamon the daredevil and adventurer; Chloe, the petite, yet strong willed/tough sister and Little Copper, the chocolate fox with the quiet demeanor and sense of humor.

Copper came to love them as his own children, taking care of them all through the winter and aiding Vixey when the squabbling got out of control.

And as winter was drawing to a close and spring was around the corner, Copper was to learn many new things about being a fox, such as learning where traps were hidden and learning how to fish. Learning how to fish proved to be a big adventure for him, but that is another story. And though this may be the end of Copper’s journey to fulfill his promise to Tod, it is only the beginning of his new life as a father.


End file.
